Last Thursday, Vanessa walked to a school supply store around noon and, after browsing for 28 minutes, decided to buy a pen for $3.41. Vanessa handed the salesperson $8.54 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ Vanessa received $5.13 in change.